One's path to true power
by DaneyAB
Summary: 5 years after after the 4th great shinobi war but what's this?..Three Uchiha's? Madara Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha,and Sasuke Uchiha.These three were cursed with the sharingan's dark fate but they will learn what really gives a human..Great power. New couples! I absolutely fell in love with! ItachiXShizune and no other spoilers ; etc. Enjoy! : and btw this is my first story so yea! P:
1. Really? How?

One's path to true power.

This is a new pairing I just love together! itachiXshizune and madaraXtsunade plus some other couples we all love! sasukeXsakura etc. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

5 years later after the 5th great shinobi war..Pain used himself to bring back all who died surprisingly bringing back the great samurai warrior Madara Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha was brought back and as for Sasuke Uchiha he regained his sanity..It was these three who are the last of the Uchiha clan..At least for now..

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

Naruto looked down with saddened eyes."How long is Sasuke going to be locked up? Along with..The other Uchiha's?.."

"I'm not sure,only the Hokage and Shizune know,but once they do get released I heard that they'll be put on probation but allowed to wander freely without leaving the village..I'm just not sure if that's the right thing to do..Especially the fact that Madara Uchiha is alive now..Who knew huh?"

"Who knew what Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Who knew it could ever be possible?..The new ninja world must be hard for him to adapt to.."  
Naruto then looked out into the blue sky."Yea..He's young too I would have at least expected him to be 70 but somehow he's not.."

"He died in his 30's Naruto."

"Yea..But that was over 80 years ago."

"It doesn't matter he 's the age his body died in..Anways though! Did you hear that Tsunade discovered a new elixir that made her permanently younger without that jutsu?" Kakashi was drooling you could tell by his mask getting all soaked.

" Kakashi-Sensei you're a perv..Anyways..Yea I heard she's like 35 or something.I guess I can't call her granny Tsunade anymore and it's going to be a while before a new hokage comes in."

Kakashi and Naruto made their way to Ichariku's ramen bar."Two bowls of ramen." Kakashi asked the ramen owner."You got it! Hey Naruto! How have you been doin' sonny?"

"I've been doing fine.."Naruto's thoughts were too distracted by the fact that now there is more than one Uchiha in the village..And the fact that they might be able to wander the village freely?..

* * *

"Tsunade-sama..How long are they going to be locked up?" Asked Shizune.

"Nine months Shizune and 2 years of probation speaking of which..Why don't you head down to the jailhouse and change the sheets will you?"

"Yes my lady." Shizune bowed and headed out towards the door she stopped when she heard Tsunade speak such shuddering words."Be may be locked up..But they're still Madara and Itachi."

Shizune gulped in fear,but hid such weak emotion."Yes Lady Tsunade!"

As she entered the jailhouse she could already feel the intenseness of their entered the hallway where the Uchiha's were held in they're she stepped in the entrance of the hallway she peered through and could see the piercing red eyes all three of them adorned.

"Um..Sasuke Uchiha,please step out of your cell so I may change your sheets." Sasuke stepped out without hesitation and just kept his eyes fixed on the cement ,Shizune stepped out of Sasuke's cell."You may go back in now Sasuke."Sasuke grunted and entered his cell once again,he plopped onto his jail bed and fell back asleep,his back facing the cell bars."Madara Uchiha plea-"Cutting her off he had already stepped out before she could finish,he kept his eyes closed. Shockingly, Madara was already inside his cell before she could say "all done"._He's so noble and obedient._The day went on and as she changed Itachi's sheets,Itachi was observing her figure.


	2. Past conflicts renewed

_**Nine months later..**_

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke should be out of jail now!" Naruto exclaimed happily."Yes I know I bet those three are staying at the Uchiha manor,it would be unwise of us to disturb them at their sacred home." Naruto looked down disappointed and disheartened.._Sasuke is my best friend.._

* * *

"Itachi.." Quietly spoke Madara.

"Yes Madara?"Emotionless Itachi asked the two of them were walking down Konoha's streets above them was a shining sun and a bright blue sky full of white,Madara opened his mouth to speak once again until..

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Exclaimed Konahamru. Madara spazzed and in an instant defense pushed the boy to the floor,and started panting,man the little boy scared the big guy..

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"He pointed his finger at the brown headed boy's forehead as Konohamaru rubbed his toosh he stood up and then the two started arguing..

"HEY YOU CAN'T PUSH ME AROUND LIKE THAT YOU OLD MAN!"

"I'M NOT OLD YOU LITTLE CREATURE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?!"

"I DON'T CARE! And from what I've heard you're supposed to be dead."Itachi watched awkwardly as the two fought over something so small,he sighed.._Madara cannot seriously be like this.._Then came the Hokage between the two kid like figures.

"He doesn't know who you are,but I do."She glared angrily at Madara,he glared back,his piercing eternal sharingan eyes glowing with the sun's brightness."Senju.."His eyes got more brighter as hate started to fill his veins. Tsunade looked at him in confusion until she remembered that her grandfather and him had fought almost sixty years ago..Of course she used her charm to get him to stop glaring."Hmph,I thought our clans are supposed to hate each other so why are you glaring at me like that?"She asked as she winked at him Madara's eyes widened as she made such a statement,he then closed his eyes and looked down."I don't have such feelings towards ugly women,especially towards ugly senju."Hearing this Tsunade grabbed the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO BIG GUY?!"As Tsunade kept shaking him and the more dizzier Madara got,Shizune appeared in the distance near Tsunade,holding TonTon in her arms of course Itachi noticed her first hehe."Lady Tsunade! Let go of him! That's not right for the hokage to be doing such a thing!"

"Hmph,listen to the girl with the pig Senju it's not right for the hokage to do this especially for a woman,but judging how dizzy I am and how much strength you used I almost had mistaken you as a man hah."Madara smirked in victory,although he highly respects the Senju clan and her grandfather,Hashirama Senju,that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun without getting hurt right?! Um..wrong. Madara stood all high and mighty, but when he opened his eyes a fist came into sight..An unconscious Madara Uchiha layed on the ground..Itachi then just stared at him in annoyance.

"Well Shizune let's get out of here.I don't have time to waste on trash."Referring to Madara of course.

"Yes my lady!"Shizune obediently replied.

"Shizune..Is it?"Shizune spun around on her heels to see that it was Itachi who had asked.

"Ummm why yes it is! Can I help you with something?"Shizune smiled at an once again expressionless Itachi,he looked down away from her bright smile."Yes you can. My brother has been preoccupied with certain things and I would like to know if the Hokage's assistant may help me with some training,you seem like a worthy trainee seeing that you are a medic ninja am I correct?"Itachi smoothly asked,Shizune was shocked at how he knew about her skills."Of course I can help you! I'll be at the Hokage's office for the whole week so whenever you want to just stop by!"She gleamed in cheerfulness."oink! oink!"TonTon cheered while squirming in her that Tsunade had already left Shizune ran to find her."Lady Tsunade!"She exclaimed.

"Eugh damn my head..It feels like I got drunk and tripped.."Madara stated as he rubbed his head and sat up on the ground."We should leave."Itachi quietly said."But wait where did that little brat go? WAIT A MINUTE! How the hell did I get hit? What happened? Where am I? MOM! MOM!"Madara was panicking in fear..That guy has been traumatized wayyy too much.." can you be so powerful with such an idiotic mind? Let's just go back to the manor you fool."Itachi started walking towards the direction their home is at."Hey! Watch who you're talking to..I may have an off track mind but that doesn't mean I'm weak."Madara stood up and followed Itachi.


	3. An awakening of feeling

Lawl I am so sorry for the short chapters eughh I hate how this thing erases words!

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed happily while waving his arm in the air running.

"Huh? What do you want Naruto?"Shikamaru lazily asked, Naruto and Shikamaru stood facing each other in the middle of Konaha's village pathway near Ichiraku,the yellow haired kid was about to speak until he saw..Sasuke."_Sasuke.." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey doob were you about to say something or wha-"Before Shikamaru finished talking Naruto was already running to where Sasuke was,halfway there,he bumped into Itachi,seeing Madara behind him..  
"Uhhh.."Naruto stood there stunned."I'm sorry.."Itachi just looked at him and walked on,then Madara followed and glared at Naruto.

"Whoa..That was weird..Oh! Sasuke!"He smiled widely but when he looked to where Sasuke was..Sasuke was no longer there."Aw.."Naruto frowned in disbelief and disappointment.."Where did he go?.."Realizing that he probably left with Itachi and Madara,Naruto started to walk home.

* * *

**Nighttime,The Hokage's palace.**

"Damn it's already 7:00 p.m. and I'm still not done with half of this.."Tsunade growled in frustration.

"Lady Tsunade I'm heading to the pet market to get new clothes for TonTon!"Shizune yelled from the other room."Oink! Oink!" TonTon smiled cheerfully at Shizune.

"Okay but don't take too long it's starting to get late."

"Yes my lady and don't worry I'm old enough to know when it's late!"Shizune walked into the hokage's office,she smiled."Since we're both almost the same age now you shouldn't just be worrying about me haha."Saying this and seeing Tsunade smirk,Shizune left out the door holding TonTon in her arms as she walked out the door she bumped into Itachi.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"She blushed embarrassed at how clumsy she is.

Itachi nodded."It's fine just watch where you're going .I've been looking for you.I finally remembered that you told me you're going to be here the whole week,hm,how clumsy of me,but seeing that it's late now we can't train where are you heading off to by the way?"He narrowed his eyes in gulped."Um haha I was heading to the pet market to buy new clothes for the hokage's pet TonTon.."She smiled looked at the pig in her arms and TonTon looked back smiling,he then closed his eyes and sighed."Hm.I'll come with you its late for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking in the dark alone."

"Huh?"She blushed at his compliment._Did he just call me beautiful? HEHE EEEEP!_ Shizune was lost in her own little world for a while smiling widely while Itachi just stared at her in confusion."Should we be going now?"Itachi looked up at the sky seeing how dark the sky was."Oh yes! Umm follow me I guess? Haha."Shizune started walking towards the market places,the whole time Itachi was by her side.

"Soo..Where is the rest of your clan?"Shizune asked,obviously trying to start up a conversation.

"They're somewhere around the village doing their own things..Sasuke I think is asleep actually."He smiled a loves his little brother..

"Oh haha..Madara and the hokage got off on a bad start..Why is he like that? Haha.."

"He hates Senju."Itachi then started walking closer to Shizune.  
"Oh..Just them? If it's everybody in the village he yells at then he probably doesn't like you talking to her assistant then haha."She smiled at Itachi.  
"Ahem.."Itachi then looked away slightly blushing."He just doesn't like them but he's not all that mean I suppose and I don't really care what he thinks.."He looked at her and seeing that she was still smiling a little he looked forward with a distant gaze."Oh haha okay."Itachi and Shizune walked close together through the village's market place while TonTon was sleeping in Shizune's arms,seeing that the pet market was a few feet away,Shizune ran towards it."There it is!"She then narrowed his eyes and smiled a little then he followed..

Exiting the market together Itachi followed her to the Hokage's then started feeling a bit uneasy looking into the darkness of the forest..She then walked closer to Itachi and laced one of her arms around his still holding TonTon,then she rested her head against down at what was going on Itachi started to blush a bit._Shizune.._He then tilted his head against hers and tightened his arm that was combined with hers..In the trees,Madara glared at this you could see was the outline of his spiky long hair and his penetrating red eyes that wielded the mangeyko sharingan,seeing Itachi having feelings with the hokage's assistant he clutched at the bark of the tree then he disappeared in an instant Sensing Madara's chakra,Itachi looked up at the trees and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Here we are Shizune.I must be leaving ."Itachi started making his way down the Hokage Palace's stairs.

"Itachi.."

"Yes?"He looked back at Shizune.

"I enjoyed having you as company thank you for being there"Shizune smiled softly down at him.  
Itachi started walking down the stairs and smiled to himself,feeling warm..


	4. Get some!

"Well well welcome home Itachi."Madara stood in front of the manor's doors with his arms crossed. Itachi just looked at him expressionless."Excuse me Madara."He then walked right past him without any sign of fear."Hn" Madara smirked with his eyes closed."Looks like Im going to have to handle the problem myself ."

**Morning time,village pathway.**

Madara was wandering the streets trying to remember where the hokage's palace was he was poking his head around every corner but as he was about to turn around from one corner he bumped into the person he was looking for..The hokage,Tsunade. Tsunade blinked in confusion as he glared at her..Once again.

"Do you want something?" Tsunade asked fiercely.

"Why yes Ive been looking for you..um..or the hokage's palace" His eyes then met hers..His mouth opened a bit and his eyes widened in astonishment his eyes were admiring hers for this crazy evil dude never saw someone so beautiful..eep. Noticing Madara's expression, Tsunade blinked and she started blushing fiercely while she started forming an angry face..

"Okay well what is it?" Tsunade demanded.

Snapping back to his 'evil self' Madara blinked and regained the fierceness in his eyes.

"Hn. Your annoying assistant has been associating with one of my clan members..Tell her to leave him alone ." Then he regained his mighty stance standing high above Tsunade.

"And who are you to ask me to do such a horrible thing?!"

"I dont remember asking Senju ."

"I have a name ya know!" Tsunade's eyes glared angrily into his.

"Hokage Tsunade is it? Hashiramas granddaughter,I would gladly love to end your life right here, right now"Madara smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh really? In front of many civilians? A weakling like you would die before even trying" She smiled smugly back at him. Madara then started to grit his teeth until a small boy pushed him causing him to..um..well..haha..Kiss Tsunade.

"Oh sorry Mister!"The little boy then ran off. This little boy just caused the most unforeseen thing to happen and really..Yea all that stuff haha gotta love the kid,anyway back to that.

Madaras eyes widened and his sharingan spinned causing it to change to mangeyko, realizing that he was still kissing her he pulled away as fast as he could for some reason this dude was blushing..Of course he tried to hide it though by being his normal scary self haha..I think..Tsunade just stood there shocked,she then clutched at her blue coat(did I mention she looks like the way she did when she was with Dan Kato? No? Okay well she does..She looks prettier that way)she was blushing more than he was, her cheeks turning into a different shade of red but then she released her grip on her coat and clutched her fist and socked Madara in the face again.. Nearby villagers saw in shock one actually went to go see if he was okay which was a girl..(More on her later lawl) In a hurry Tsunade left back to the Hokage's headquarters, still blushing..

Shizune had been out all day doing errands when finally finished she decided to return to the Hokage's palace . Walking back with TonTon in her arms surprisingly she saw Madara walking rubbing his cheek which seemed to have a bruise there.. Walking past each other he just glared at her but she just waved at him cheerfully but that just made him more angrier.. Haha mean motha f***er gotta love that guy .Finally making it, she walked up the stairs and opened the door,set TonTon in her bed, causing her to fall asleep . Seeing that TonTon was asleep and the Hokage was probably in her office doing work (like shes supposed to dammit) she started to make a meal for herself until there was a knock on the door. She blinked twice before hesitating to open it much to her amazement it was Itachi..

"Itachi?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Shizune,there you are, Ive been looking for you ."

"Huh? Looking for me?" Itachi looking for Shizune? Damn Im surprised myself haha just kidding.

"Yes. Would you like to train with me today?"

"Um.. I might be busy in a little while.." The black haired girl looked around the place but felt hopeless to saying no since TonTon was asleep and she didn't really know where Tsunade was..

"You don't seem to be busy now but if you can't there is always another time ." Itachi turned around to start walking down the stairs .  
"Wait! I can! it seems that I won't be busy for a while haha ." She smiled widely while scratching the back of her head.

"Hmph good ." The sharingan wielder held out his arm wanting her to do the same thing as they did the day before . Shizune blushed shocked but wrapped her arm around his and so they walked together like that through the village . Finally they made it to the training field .

"Here we are .Since you are a trained medical specialist and I am an elite shinobi for training I want you to poison me ." Simply said Itachi .

"What?! Poison you?! " Shizunes eyes widened in fear..

" You are a poison expert too aren't you?"

"Yes but poison you?!"

"Is there a problem Shizune?" He narrowed his eyes .

"Geee! No Itachi.." Succumbing to his ways of training she grabbed his arm and poked a needle dipped in poison inside . He turned on his sharingan..

"What are you going to do Itachi?" She was trying to not sound so worried but failed in hiding that..

"Don't worry . Now I want you to attack me . Attack me with everything you've got ." Itachi prepared in a battle stance looking slightly uneasy .

"Wait what?! " In an instant Itachi was behind her with a kunai to her neck .

"Don't let your guard down be prepared to fight ." He inched the kunai deeper . Shizune then turned her head and spat poison needles at his face .  
"Gahhh!" Itachi used his crow technique meaning that was a shadow clone the real Itachi was standing on a tree branch watching Shizune..

"Coward! Show yourself!" Now getting serious she got into a battle stance waiting for him to actually show .

"Behind you ." She lifted her kimono sleeve revealing that sling shot thingy (I don't know what the heck it is) well it released more poison needles but again it was a clone above Itachi was watching in amusement until he figured out that the Shizune below was a clone..

"Itachiii .." Behind him she smiled evilly and had a kunai to his neck .( Job well done aha)

"Hmph . You actually managed to get behind me then I guess I know what I need to work on ." He closed his eyes in disappointment _"How could I have not seen that? "_ He thought to himself..  
"Well here's the antidote you fight very well poisoned well you are an Uchiha.. " She smiled to herself ."See you around Itachi when you want to train again let me know ." Shizune leaped down from the tree branch and started to walk home .


End file.
